Goodbye
by gdinaFishtank13
Summary: 202 years had passed since they're last night of passion, it was time to say goodbye. How does one say goodbye to everything that could have, should have been? But the past cannot be undone Rated M sexual content L/A A/A


**Disclaimer:** I do not posses anything that involves Lord of the Rings.

**Summery:** 199 years had passed since they're last night of passion and it was time to say goodbye. How does one say goodbye to everything that could have, _should have_ been? The past cannot be undone, so he is stuck wondering what life might have been like if he hadn't been so foolish. Rated M sexual content L/A A/A

The year had been 2943 of the third age. I could remember it like it was yesterday, although that was exactly 199 years ago. As I stood here in Lothlorien, staring at the unquestionably royal grave, I couldn't help but to think of my last night with her. The pang of regret hit me hard as it always did. I would never forgive myself for the life I left behind, the life I could have had, the life that _he_ had. And yet I loved him like my own blood, for there was no one to blame for this but myself.

I closed my eyes sending myself back to that night. I could almost feel her in front of me. Her cyan orbs gazed at me with a somewhat teasing glint in them. I would have been beyond content just staring into those breath-taking eyes for the rest of eternity. Her pale, rosy lips curved into the sweetest smile I had ever seen. They were so full and soft. It was hard not to imagine my own mouth on those lips as I tried to appreciate every part of her body like it was my last chance. The truth of the matter was that it was my last chance, but I wasn't going to ruin this by thinking about my troubles. Her creamy pale skin absolutely smoldered under my scrutinizing gaze. I could feel the heat making the temptation that much harder, but she knew to wait until I was finished admiring her perfection. I gazed at her midnight black hair cascading down to her agonizingly skinny waist. Her curves were unbearable, the way her lavender dress hugged her body in just the right way as to break my will power. I finally took a step forward slowly closing the gap between us. I brushed my fingers from her temple, down her cheek, across her jaw stopping at her divine lips. A light blush formed on her cheeks as her dazzling eyes met mine for one unforgettable moment of sensuality, desire, and love before I gave in to touch my lips to her ambrosial lips. A short, innocent kiss, but enough to set fire to my insides. I touched her face again, trying to embed it into my memory. Her gentle hand curled around my neck, softly pulling me in closer. I didn't budge as I looked into her eyes, almost breaking down right in front of her.

"Legolas, what's wrong? Have I done something?" I could only smile as her voice made my heart sing. You would think after a century of our secret love, one would get used to this kind of thing, but her voice had the same affect on me every time. We had known that if our relationship was made public, there would be immediate plans made for a wedding. My father would love nothing more than to see me with someone as important as Elrond's daughter and Elrond would have a jolly good time with it as well. We would lose all control of this relationship and we agreed that that was the last thing we wanted. Tonight would be the end of this though. Orcs were gathering rapidly under Sauron as he regained his strength. The enemy was taking out powerful beings across Middle-Earth. I knew that some Dwarf kingdoms had fallen to the enemy and some of my own kin had disappeared mysteriously. As the prince of Mirkwood, I was an obvious target. After much internal debating, I had come to the conclusion that if anyone were to ever find out about us she would be in immense peril. I had to keep her safe no matter what the cost. I would NOT let any harm come to her because of me. After I broke off all ties with her tonight, I would travel across Middle-Earth slaughter Orcs as I go. Years from now, she might understand and might, perhaps, be able to forgive me.

"Your beauty stuns me. I just wanted to make sure I'd memorized everything about you." I heard her laugh and the sound was enough to soothe everything in me. I felt the fire inside me grow as she took the quiver of arrows from my back, tossing them gracefully to the ground. She removed my brooch, letting my cloak fall to the ground as she started on clasping the metal that held my over shirt together. She pulled it over my head and lightly pressed her lips to mine. My hands found her waist as she pulled me close. I hadn't even realized that she had been working my undershirt off me until it was being pulled over my head. She rested her smooth hands on my chest, finding my lips again. My one hand caressed her face ever so lightly as my other rested on the small of her back. She unintentionally tickled my torso while she was running her silky fingers all over my bare chest. The fire grew, but I held it back. Her delicious tongue entered my mouth and I couldn't help but lose myself for a few seconds before I regained control. I ended the kiss and started my attack on her exposed skin. I heard her gasp as my teeth found her neck, which satisfied me to no end, adding fuel to the fire. I gently nipped at her skin, kissing and sucking making the skin warm and then blowing to cool it down. I laid her down on the soft bed attaching my lips to her mouth. I controlled myself again while kicking off my shoes.

"Let yourself go," she whispered into my ear making me quiver in delight. I looked into her eyes, doubtful and worried. I had always kept control over myself to avoid being improper. "Please, for me?" She pleaded with me, but how could I refuse such a face.

"I'll try," I whispered as she immediately returned her lips to mine. I could feel the fire build up and my first instinct was to extinguish it rapidly, but I let it burn. I could feel my body taking over. The lavender dress that looked so amazing on her was off in seconds. I wasn't even sure how I got it off, but that didn't matter. I glanced at her body under me and the fire roared inside me. Her mouth was attached to my neck as my hand found her breast. She moaned pleased, releasing my sensitive skin. I took advantage of her weakness moving down her body. Her other breast was in my mouth before she had finished that first moan and she gasped in surprise. I ran a finger along her folds feeling how wet she was and a long throaty moan left her mouth. She curled her fingers in my hair pulling, making me groan pleasantly. She flipped the table as quickly as I had utilizing my moment of weakness. Pulling my face back to hers to capture me in one of her intoxicating kiss, we suddenly flipped so that I was underneath her. She smirked at the obvious bulge in my thin pants, stroking it tenderly as I hissed in pleasure. She removed my pants exposing my erection. I could see her eyes light up as she gazed at it and then looked up at me mischievously. The head of my manhood was in her mouth in seconds as she worked her tongue at an insane speed. I gripped the sheets as the fire exploded in my body and my breath quickened coming out in ragged strangled exhales. If she kept this up the night would end shortly.

"Arwen, p-please," I managed to push the words out of my mouth. She looked up at me victoriously and I thought of her punishment for making me beg. I slowed things down when we kissed again, savoring every touch, every smell, every taste. It seemed that she was becoming impatient as she started grinding her hips against mine. I regained control of the situation by pinning her body underneath mine in another easy flip. I ran my fingers down the velvety skin on her ribs down to her hips. I held her there gently, but firmly. I rubbed my member against her warmth. The noises she made while squirming under me drove me wild. Her full lips parted as she panted gripping my biceps with almost painful force. She bucked her hips and attempted to pull me into her, but I held strong refusing to give in so easily. She looked up at me impatiently and I smirked.

"You know what I want," I whispered huskily in her ear. Her nails dug into my back from the feeling of my hot breath running along her neck and ear. I started kissing her again and could feel her melting into me. She removed her nails from my back rubbing the tender skin where there would obviously be marks and pressed her cheek against mine. She exhaled, blowing my blonde hair away from my ear.

"Please…" That was all I needed. I thrust myself into her moaning her name as she threw her head back in pleasure. I kissed her neck and pulled myself out slowly. She curled her hands in my hair, massaging my head gently as I entered her again. She clenched her muscles around me savoring the full feeling. The flames that licked my insides became almost unbearable, but she let go as I took a deep breath, steadying myself. My paced slowly increased as we created our rhythm. We had always been in sync with everything we did. Our climax came almost too quickly. I could feel my muscles starting to constrict, my heart seemed to be beating so fast that it almost ached, and my breathing had lost its normally calm tempo. The sweat was glistening on her body, making the moment that much more enjoyable. At the time of my ultimate release, the fire that had consumed every inch of my body suddenly disappeared making me shiver for a few seconds. As we finished, I was left feeling suddenly melancholy. Like all good things, it had to come to an end, much to my displeasure.

"That….was….amazing…" Arwen said with exhaust present in her musical voice. I laid down letting her position herself comfortably cuddled in the crook of my arm with her head rested on my chest.

"It always is," I whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," she whispered before yawning.

"I love you too my beautiful Undómiel." We relaxed into comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. I felt her breathing slow down indicating that she had fallen asleep. I felt completely at peace listening to her steady breathing and feeling her heart pound gently against my ribcage. I was content with just watching her sleep, but this, unfortunately, could not last. I slipped out from under her sleeping form reluctantly and started dressing. I almost couldn't leave, but I had to keep remembering that it was for the best. I left the letter I had already written on her pillow with a fuchsia lying delicately next to it, her favorite flower. The letter would explain everything and I just hope she would understand. My love and devotion to her was never ending, but I needed to know she was safe. Galadriel and Elrond would give her the best protection there is. I took one last glance at her at her sleeping form and then departed, making the biggest mistake of my existence.

It wasn't long before I had to return to Rivendell at the request of my father. I joined the Fellowship there and it was there that I found out that my greatest friend and the woman that had my heart were unconditionally in love. The pain was numbing. I can't really describe it. I still think to this day that I haven't come to terms with it. It was too much for my mind to wrap itself around. I couldn't really blame her. It had been over ten years, but it hurt none the less. She refused to look at me while I was there, so I guessed that she had completely moved on and had not forgiven me. Aragorn was my brother, so I had to be happy for him. I traveled with him in the Fellowship and then when the Fellowship split I followed his leadership without question. We managed to make it through all the perils of our journey and he took up his rightful place as king. I watched as he greeted Arwen in more than a friendly way and was even the best man at his wedding. I had looked after their children numerous times and been a guest at their table. Arwen was civil with me, but she never held a real conversation with me. The way she looked at me was agonizing. Neither of us told Aragorn that there had been anything, in fact we never told anyone. We didn't feel it was necessary. I think she would have denied it if I had said anything.

So I stand here now, in front of this grave, wishing I had said so many things. She died grieving for her husband whom she loved dearly. She had lived a happy life with him. She could have been happy with me and she should have been, but I ruined everything. Now the woman that I loved was dead. I hadn't ever patched things up with her, so she never knew how I felt and it ached. But this was where I had to say goodbye; I had to let go. I would be sailing in a few days, but I could leave without saying farewell to her. I set a fuchsia on her grave the same way I left it on the pillow the last time I said goodbye.

"I love you Undómiel. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. You will always be a part of me." With one last glance a turned and walked away. I took a deep breath and felt the wind whipping around me, almost caressing me in a loving way. It was comforting and I knew I had been forgiven. She had been listening and the love was still there.

**Author's Notes:** In the words of Stephenie Meyer "when a story demands to be written, there's no way to resist." I had no intentions of writing whis story, but it just kind of happened. I have always been a supporter of Aragorn/Arwen, but I couldn't help but write this. Undómiel means Evenstar in Elvish, which is why I used it. I think it's her last name, but I liked it so I used it anyways. I know this is a little choppy, but I was really eager to get it out. My best friend is not happy about me posting this because we both love Aragorn, but it had to happen. Anyways, feed back would be nice, but it's always your choice as the reader.


End file.
